Hope, Light and... Elves?
by Wingleader Sora Jade
Summary: Lord of the Rings/Digimon X-over! ^_^ Legolas never went to the Undying Lands and now lives in modern-day Tokyo. You can bet he's gonna hook up with the DDs. And does he ever. He rescues Kari from Arukenimon's attack, and she falls for him. Lego/Kari/TK
1. Elvish Resque

Light, Hope and... Elves?  
by WSJ  
  
Me: Ugh... One week until opening night... *falls over, exhausted*  
  
Took: Don't mind her, her school play opens next Friday and the rehersils are killer.  
  
Me: Dang right! We're going to be there until nine or ten every night this week! I'm gonna go crazy from all the stress!!!! *pulls hair out*  
  
Kawaii-chan: So what are you going to do about it?  
  
Me: *grins wickedly* What else? Take it out on the DDs. But with a bit of a twist. ^_^ Lord of the Rings cross-over!  
  
Muses: Uh oh...  
  
Took: Why do I have a sinking feeling?  
  
Kawaii-chan: Because the ship's going down.  
  
Me: Argg! No!!! No play quotes! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *runs around screaming*  
  
Kawaii-chan: ^_^ 'The play' is the school play mentioned earlier. Boogie Woogie Bugle Girls. It's a cool play but I think WSJ's had a bit too much.  
  
Took: Ya' think? *watching me foam at the mouth*  
  
Kawaii-chan: She doesn't own LotR or Digimon.  
  
Took: 'Course not. If she did she'd be playin' on Matt, Ken and Legolas all at the same time.  
  
Kawaii-chan: ^.^;; You mean she doesn't now?  
  
Both: -_-;; On with the fic...  
  
()()()()()  
  
Legolas sighed as he strolled down Tokyo's main street, the rough jeans and t-shirt of the period itching his skin. It had been almost ten thousand years since the last of the Elves had left Middle-Earth (or now just Earth, as it was called), the last of the dwarves had died out, the last of the haflings had hid deep in the wilderness. He was the last of the magical creatures left in a sea of humans. Every two thousand years or so he would spot an Istari or two, and would badger them for news of the Undying Lands, which was forver hidden from mortal eyes in the middle of the Pacific. He had never gone himself because he couldn't stand leaving his beloved home.  
  
Yet Earth had changed so much in 10,000 years. Mirkwood was no more, cut down to make room for New York City. The Shire had been allowed to grow wild, and was now the Amazon River Basin. Mt. Doom was a useless, dormant volcano that the humans had named 'Mt Everast'. Mordor as a whole, now the Middle-East, was pretty much the same. Her peoples still fueded and fought to no end, and now there were no Elves or wizards to settle disputes.  
  
Legolas had chosen to be where the happiest memories were, and thus resided in Tokyo, which was Minas Tirath greatly expanded. Every ten years or so he would visit the secret crypt under the city that housed the bones of the remains of the Fellowship; King Aragorn, the dwarf Gimli, and the hobbits Peregrin and Meriadoc. In the crypt Legolas also kept his old Elvish clothes and his bow and arrows, so they would be handy if the need ever arose.  
  
"Holy orcspawn! What's that!?!" Legolas yelled as something raced into view around the corner of a huge building. Make that several somethings. He pressed himself against the side of the building as they flashed past. A blue and black dinosaur that ran on all fours, a giant mole-bug, a huge red eagle, a huminoid green bug, a winged cat and a winged horse. What surprised Legolas the most, was that on each rode a human. Thundering after them came a giant red and purple spider and a mummy.  
  
His first instict was his arrows, and his hand moved involentarily toward his back before he remembered he no longer carried a quiver there. He didn't think arrows would be much good here anyway.  
  
The spider shot something out of her (it looked like it should be a her) hands that wrapped itself around the winged cat and the girl riding her, squeezing them hard. The cat yelped and glowed, shrinking into an even smaller cat and losing her wings. The problem was that she and the girl were still in mid-air, and falling fast.  
  
The blond boy riding the flying horse reared around, terror written all over his face as he began to dive after them. "Kari!" he yelled frantically. But he could never have made it in time.  
  
Legolas had seen enough strange things in his life to not be stunned stiff by the creatures, and reacted instantly, leaping from his hiding place to catch the brown-haired girl. The white cat, getting the idea that he was a friend, grabbed his long, silky hair with one of her paws and held on for dear life.  
  
The Elf-prince executed a perfect flip in mid-air, landing off to the side with the unconcious girl safely in his arms. He winced as his ankles and knees sang protests, not having been used to such an extent for over 8,000 years.  
  
Seeing that their friend was safe, the other five turned to do battle with the spider and the mummy. Watching the spectaculor display, Legolas suddenly remembered something that had happened a mere four years earlier, a period of time almost too short for an immortal Elf to notice. He had been standing on a tall building, watching eight monsters such as these fighting against a much larger one. After winning they had all shrunk and then they and eight kids apparently partnered to them had disappeared into the sky in a rainbow.  
  
Once the two bad ones were sufficiently beaten that they ran away, the five victorious monsters shrank, just as the others and the cat had, into smaller, considerably cuter forms. The ten of them, the monsters and their human partners, quickly ran over to where he stood, the girl still in his arms.  
  
"Talk about a bishonen..." Legolas heard the goggled one mutter under his breath.  
  
As they gathered around him the cat desided to climb up his pant leg to his shoulder, and did so. She peered down at the girl, a worried look on her face. "Kari?" she asked.  
  
Legolas was so startled he almost dropped the girl, Kari, before he could regain his composure. As it happened he jarred her enough so that the rich brown hair fell away from her face and neck, and the Elf almost dropped her again.  
  
Her ears were very gently pointed.  
  
It was so slight most people would never notice it, but to Legolas it was starkingly clear. Before he could say anything the blond boy who had shouted for her took her from his arms and kneeled down, letting the ground support most of her weight.  
  
A girl with long violet hair and round glasses looked up at him, did a double-take, and blushed. "Thanks for catching Kari. That was amazing! Um... I'm Yolei Inoue, and that's Ken Itchijouji, Cody Hida," she pointed at the various people as she said their names. "Davis Motimiya," The one who'd called him a pretty boy. "TK Takaishi," That was the blond boy. "And of course Kari Kamiya."  
  
Ken spoke up. "I suppose since you saw the battle it would be a bit difficult to explain away the Digimon, so you guys might as well introduce yourselves."  
  
What followed is a bit difficult to explain, so I won't try. The Digimon each introduced themselves and tried to explain the consept of DigiVolving to Legolas, with very little sucess. "Like when Gandalf came back from the dead as Gandalf the White instead of the Grey?" he asked.  
  
"Um... I suppose..." said the little orange piggy one named Patamon.  
  
Before they could get any farther into the discussion, before Legolas even had a chance to do his own introductions, Kari stirred and began to wake up. "Ooh... I feel like I got ran over by Greymon..." she groaned, sitting up with TK still supporting her.  
  
"Close," Yolei said. "It was Arukenimon."  
  
"Ah." said Kari, shakily standing up and leaning on TK and Davis for support. "That explains it." She looked around and her eyes fell on Legolas and her cheeks turned slightly pinky. "Who's this? Don't tell me there's *another* DigiDestined we don't know about."  
  
Legolas shook his head. "I'm Legolas Greenleaf."  
  
"He caught you. It was the most amazing thing!" Davis said.  
  
Kari's cheeks went redder. "Oh. Thank you."  
  
Legolas smiled and, forgetting himself, tucked his long hair behind one ear. One *pointed* ear. "Don't mention it." he said.  
  
"Mention it..." Yolei said, her eyes as round as her glasses. Everyone else's eyes followed suit, which looked a bit comical on a couple of the Digimon.  
  
"Are you a Digimon?" Cody asked, staring at the sharply shaped ear.  
  
Legolas pressed his lips into a firm line, wishing for the thousandth time that there was some way to descise, trim or otherwise hide the points on an Elf's ear. "No. Just a bit of a story that got left behind." he said, a bit sadly, thinking of the crypt under the city.  
  
"Like me." said Gatomon quietly, rubbing her head against Legolas's cheek. (she's still on his shoulder) "I was left behind too. Until I found Kari, that is."  
  
Legolas didn't know what she meant, and he wasn't sure he wanted to find out. He pulled Gatomon off his shoulder and put her into Kari's arms before turning and running like the Balrog of Moria was after him. Of course, Moria was now the Mammoth Caves, but it was the principal that counted.  
  
The DigiDestened stood staring after him for a moment. "Gatomon, follow him." Kari said, setting her down.  
  
"My pleasure." the cat purred, before running after the Elf.  
  
"Why have Gato follow him?" Veemon asked.  
  
"Because, we need to know more about him." Kari said. "Doesn't he intrigue you?"  
  
"I don't know, but I have a feeling he intrigues *you*." Yolei teased, jabbing her friend in the ribs with an elbow. Kari blushed. After a bit more teasing they each headed their seperate ways, TK and Davis looking a bit on the miffed side, after promising to meet again the next morning to see what Gatomon found out.  
  
()()()()()  
  
Me: *sinks back in releif* Phew... I feel much better now...  
  
Took: Are you gonna give them the bombshell yet?  
  
Me: The what?... Oh yeah. As much as I love Takari I've recently come to adore the Kari/Legolas coupling. Anyone with me? *crickets chirping* I didn't ask you! Anyway, this is going to be a Legolas/Kari/TK triangle, and I don't know which way it's gonna end yet.  
  
Me: One more thing. I wanna issue a challenge to you people! Write me a Legolas/Kari story! Please? Am I the only one who thinks this couple is cute? *down on her knees, begging* Pretty please? You don't even have to post it, just e-mail it to me at yamatos_fangirl@hotmail.com. I just want to see what other authors and authoresses make of this pair! (If you do post it e-mail me so I'll know it's there.)  
  
Now click this little button down here!  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
v 


	2. Family Heritage

Hope, Light and... Elves?  
by WSJ  
Chapter 2: Family Heritage  
  
Next chapter up and ready. Like?  
  
()()()()()  
  
Legolas sat at the messy desk in his apartment, pouring over his meticulouly kept notes. After all of Sam's children had grown up and their children had had children, Elanor had given him Bilbo's book, along with all the notes Sam and Frodo had made in them. He had made quite a few notes of his own, and had kept a detailed account of the evalution of the Middle-Earth of his time into the Earth of present day. Those notes also included the complete family trees of Aragorn and Sam, as well as Pippin.   
  
(Remember, Pippin had a son before he died.)  
  
Every time a new child had been born, he'd added another branch, and he'd always managed to keep track of every one of them throughout their lives. Except this latest generation. They were so spread out now that it was getting hard.  
  
Finally he found the family tree he was looking for and traced it down as far as it would go. There it was. Aragorn's great-great-great-many times great-grandchildren: Tai and Kari Kamiya.  
  
~*~  
  
Meanwhile, in the park...  
  
~*~  
  
Kari chuckled as she watched Gatomon rolling around on the snow, then leap up to chase a squirrel up a tree. "Gatomon... Leave the poor thing alone!" she laughed.  
  
(It's winter. The whole Christmas episode thing... This is maybe December 20th.)  
  
They were the first ones there, but as Gatomon climbed down from the tree, up walked Ken and Wormmon.  
  
"Ken!" Kari said, surprised. "You're the one that lives farthest away!"  
  
Ken smiled. "I know. That's why I made sure to get here extra early. What did Gatomon find out?" He knew that it would probably be a while until everyone else showed up, especially if they had to wait for Davis. And he was dying to know about the pointy-earred stranger.  
  
"Well," Kari said, "This isn't something *Gatomon* found out, but it's reeeally intresting." She leaned closer to the former Kaiser. "Have you ever read 'The Lord of the Rings', by JRR Tolkein?" Ken shook his head. "Well I haven't either, but Tai practically lives on them. I was telling him about what happened yesterday, and he said 'Legolas Greenleaf? No way!' and got really excited."  
  
"Hm..." Ken said. "Did he tell you why he was so hyper?"  
  
It was Kari's turn to nod. "Yes. It turns out that 'Legolas' is one of the charactor names from Tolkein's books. He's an Elf, you know, pointed ears and all that jazz."  
  
"So the guy that saved you was just an Elvish wannabe?"  
  
Slowly the Lady of Light shook her head. "Nooo... I don't think so... Tai read me some of the passages that had Legolas as a key charactor, and strangely enough, I think that the Legolas we met yesterday is the real thing."  
  
She caught Ken's look and smiled. "I know, you think i'm a cook, but I was this far away -- from his ears and they certainly didn't look fake. And another thing, I was out for this, but Gatomon told me about that awesome jump he did to catch me, and the way he landed. She said he was just like a cat, which is what Tolkein's Elves are described as."  
  
"One last thing," she said. "When he ran away, you guys were to busy worrying over me to notice, but /he walked *on* the snow/! On *top* of the snow!"  
  
Ken whistled. "Pretty impressive. But if he's the real deal, then how did Tolkein's books get written?"  
  
Kari shrugged helplessly. "I don't know. We'll have to ask Legolas. Gatomon found out where he lives, by the way."  
  
"Good." Ken said, nodding again.  
  
"Hey!" TK called as he, Yolei and Cody walked up with their Digimon. "You haven't started without us, have you?"  
  
"Yes." Kari said, grinning. TK pretended to pout, but then smiled too.  
  
"So what'd you find out?"  
  
~*~  
  
Oikawa dropped to one knee, bowing his head before his 'boss'. "What do you wish of me Master?" he asked.  
  
"There is one of the Fellowship who still remains." said a cruel, cold voice from the boiling shadows in front of him. "And two who have much Elven blood. Find them, and kill them."  
  
Oikawa looked up, shivering at the sight of two golden and red eyes peering out of the darkness, which was all he could see of his Master. "You ask much." he said.  
  
"I will give you some hints. The two who are part-Elven are DigiDestined as well so you will," he chuckled sinisterly at the metaphor. "Killing two birds with one stone."  
  
Oikawa dropped his eyes again. "Yes Master." His eyes fell on something by his feet, and he picked it up, slipping it into his pocket before turning to leave. Outside he examined it in the cold December daylight.   
  
It was a gold ring.  
  
Back inside the basement that served as contact point between what was left of Mordor's Dark Realm and the Real World, the evil entity chuckled. Soon, all Elves would be gone from Earth and he would be free to rule again.  
  
()()()()()  
  
What do you think? I'm bringing more and more elements from Middle-Earth into Digimon. *smiles* Review pleases! 


	3. Preciousss...

Hope, Light and... Elves? 

by WSJ 

Chapter 3: Precious... 

Hey y'all! *waves* Having a good summer? Hope so! Um... Let's see... *shuffles through mound of papers on her desk* Kawaii-chan? Do you have that statis report? 

Kawaii-chan: No... 

WSJ: Ah, never mind, here it is. ^_^ 

**Sweat and Tears: Chap 4:** I have the plot mostly worked out, I just need to get around to writing it. 

**I'm Movin' On sequel:** Not going so well. I need a song as well as a title. I have most of the plot though. 

**A Dream, A Legend and A Legacy: Chap 5:** Not even started. I don't know what should happen next... 

**Forgotten Ones: Chapter 2:** Not started. Soon though, I promise. 

Took: Alright, now that you're done with the plugs can we get to the story? 

WSJ: Sure, why not. 

Note: Tai's going to be showing up a lot more in this. Not only because he's Elvish too (duh, Kari's brother...) but because he's the only one who's read Lord of the Rings, which makes him the 'expert' after Legolas. I'm thinking about bring Matt and Sora into it too, so let me know what you all think. 

()()()()() 

"It is mine..." 

Two eyes gleamed out of the darkness at Oikawa, who gasped and jumped back a step, fumbling for the Ring in his jacket pocket. "W-Who are you?" he asked, backing up another step as the creature in front of him slid farther into the dim lighting of the grimy room. 

"It'sss me..." 

The figure that sneered at him was grotesque. It's skin was purply-brown, with blotches of red and pink scar tissue here and there. The head, if that's really what it was, was misshapen and completely bald. The eyes were cold and watery, and seemed to shine of their own accord. When the creature opened his mouth to grin, Oikawa shuttered to see rows and rows of sharp, pointy teeth. The overall effect was something like a frog that had gone swimming in a river of fire and miraculously survived. 

The little creature grinned wider and took another step towards the frightened Oikawa. 

"I'sss isss Gollum..." 

~*~ 

Legolas dropped to his knees in front of the five ancient tombstones. It was far underground, in what had once been the basement of the Minas Tirath palace. It was a rather large space, plenty of room for the five graves. There was also a table and large bookshelf, where he kept all the scrolls and parchments he had been able to salvage. Here and there on various shelves were little knicknacks. Each of his friends had one shelf. 

A few of the small momentos included Sam's gardening trowl, Aragorn's crown, the arrow that had killed Boromir, Gimli's helmet, and many others. 

Wearily Legolas dropped his head in an improvised bow. He always did that, even though Aragorn was nearly twelve millenia dead. After a moment he looked back up and scanned the names and inscriptions on the graves. 

"King Aragorn, High King of Gondor... Peregrin Took, 'Fool of a Took'... Sir Merriadoc Brandybuck of the Rohirrim, 'Size Matters Not'... Lord Faramir of Minas Tirath... Gimli, son of Gloin, Elf-Friend..." he whispered each carving aloud while tracing his fingers over the crown carved at the zenith of Aragorn's marker, as if by that simple action he could obtain guidence. 

With another sigh he dropped his hand and looked upward at the stone roof, as if beseeching his friends the stars to aid him. After a moment his eyes focused on Gandalf's staff, leaning placidly against the wall in the corner of the room. Legolas smiled a little, remembering the 'good old days'. 

~*Flashback*~ 

_As Gandalf stepped towards the ramp to board the great ship, he suddenly turned towards the bushes. "Legolas." he said. It wasn't a question, as if asking whether he was there or not, but a gentle command. Legolas stood and stepped out of the bushes, ruffling Pippin's hair as he passed on his way to the Istari._

_"Yes Gandalf?" he asked. The wizard smiled and held out his tall oaken staff._

_"I have no use for this anymore. I pass it to you. There may come a day when you'll need it."_

_So Legolas had stood on the shore with Pippin, Merry and Sam as most of the Elves and some dear old friends left Middle-Earth forever..._

~*End Flashback*~ 

"So Gandalf," Legolas asked the staff, rising to run a hand down its smooth surface, as he had so many times, "Did you know that this day was coming? Is this the time when your staff is needed? But by whom?" 

The last question was more of an out-loud musing, and Legolas stepped back in shock when he was answered. The air around the staff began to waver, and Gandalf himself appeared. Strangly enough, he looked quite solid, it wasn't like you could see through him or anything, but you could sort of sence that he wasn't really there. 

The old wizard smiled kindly at the look of surprise and shock on the Elven Prince's face. "Yes, it is I. The Valer has aloud me to send you a message when he heard your plea for answers. I did indeed know that my staff would be needed, but I cannot tell you whom it is to go to. That is for you to figure out. 

"But you must listen closly. You are in grave danger Legolas. Sauron has reawakened, and somehow Gollum and the Ring survived the Cracks of Doom, and they have returned as well." 

Legolas breathed in sharply, sending a small, crisp whistle spinning across the room. "The Ring! No, oh no, this cannot happen!" 

"But it has." Gandalf said, his timeless face suddenly showing his immence age. "The Ring has returned and has been found by Oikawa Yukio, an enemy to the group of children you met two days ago. Those children are known as DigiDestined and are partnered to strong, intelligent creatures called Digimon to fight the evils in this world, as well as the Digimon's home-world. There is also an older group of DigiDestined, two of which are the older siblings of two of the ones you met." 

"Tai and Kari Kamiya." Legolas said, a lightbulb going on over his head. 

Gandalf nodded. "Yes, and Matt Ishida and TK Takaishi. As you have undoubtably found out, Tai and Kari are Aragorn's decendants. Sauron knows this and they are in danger. Moreso then ever. I am afraid that their valient little partners won't be strong enough." 

"But what can I do?" asked Legolas, feeling sick as images of pretty little Kari being tortured by orcs rose to his mind. 

"Protect them." 

"How? A bow and arrow would hardly be good enough in this day of guns and computers." 

Gandalf smiled and shook his head. "That is where you are wrong, my friend. Bows and arrows and swords are just what is needed, as well as the Digimon. Be brave my Prince, and you will emerge victorious. Good-bye for now..." 

The image of Gandalf faded and Legolas was once again left alone in the basement room. He stood silently for a moment, going over in his mind what Gandalf had just told him. Tai and Kari were in danger because of their Elven blood. But why would Gandalf mention the other two, Matt and TK? Did they have some sort of connection with the original Wars of the Ring as well? And who was to get Gandalf's staff? 

In the middle of his musings he suddenly became aware of a steady rumble that was getting louder. It seemed vaguly familiar and Legolas tried to place it as he headed towards the hidden staircase that led out of the crypt. He stopped suddenly as it's origin leaped to his mind and his eyes widened. Hoofbeats. Of many, many horses. 

"No... Oh God, no..." 

He raced back to the crypt and grabbed his bow and arrows, picking up his long white knives as well. As he turned to race back up the stairs he glanced at a particular shelf just to make sure he wasn't going crazy. Unfortunately, he wasn't. 

He threw open the door at the top of the stairs and bounded out into all of hell, which had broken loose and was spilling all over the streets of Tokyo. He grit his teeth and pulled out an arrow, sending it flying into the neck of the nearest horse. He spied something further down the street and stopped to stare. It was Pegususmon, TK astride, with Stingmon and Halsemon behind him. That meant that the DigiDestined were getting involved, and Tai and Kari were in even more danger then normal. 

Gritting his teeth again he plunged into the fray, seeking out the two teens he was bound to protect. And after this was all over, if they had survived, he would explain everything to them and their DigiDestined friends. They would have to be always on their guard. 

'Right Legolas!' Legolas thought to himself. 'You never even senced this attack coming! That's _really_ being on your guard!' 

In the crypt below, on a high shelf, Sting glowed bright blue in responce to the masses rampaging overhead. 

()()()()() 

Squee! ^_^ Gollum!!! I'm sorry, but I really couldn't help it!!!! Any guesses to the answers to Legolas's questions? How are Matt and TK connected to the Fellowship? Who is destined *chuckles at her bad pun* to have Gandalf's staff? I have answers in mind for both questions, but if you can come up with something better (or think you can) then I'm all ears. Anyway, ja ne. 

God bless 


End file.
